A Girl Who Is Just Tying To Make It Work
by hotspike7
Summary: a new slayer in town (after last eppy) who is struggling to make it work but then finds a guy (spike) who looks exactly like her boyfriend. please rr!
1. The Wedding

This story i created a long time ago and it's dedicated to my cousin Gabby. All characters belong to me (accept the names of Buffy and Willow) but the idea came from Joss.  
  
Characters: Alyssa, Brad, Jasmine, Casey, Pete, Todd and Gabby  
  
Chapter 1: The Wedding  
  
It was 2 in the morning and Alyssa couldn't get to sleep. Her younger cousin Gabby was getting married the next afternoon. But that's not what was bothering Alyssa, no, it was LA. See Alyssa lives there and she's a vampire slayer. Not the only one no, there was one, Buffy. She started the whole new slayer thing her and a powerful witch by the name of Willow. She thought of her friend Jasmine who was another slayer that Alyssa patrolled with. Alyssa sat up in her bed and tried to think of something to do.  
"Don't think of it Alyssa u know u only came here for the wedding not to kill vampires," Alyssa said.  
Alyssa then thought of her boyfriend back home and smiled. Her and Brad where on three years now. She looked out the window of her Hawaiian bedroom to see the beautiful beach and she smiled and said," Boy do I need to get out more!"  
She decided to try and get some sleep. She didn't want here cousin to be worried. Her whole family and even her boyfriend didn't know she was a slayer, even her boss Pete. She tried to tell them once but she new it would just put them in danger. Then her thoughts shifted to Buffy again and she thought. What was she thinking? I would be happier now if she hadn't done this. She new she would never tell this to Buffy because she died two years ago from an evil witch. She herd rumors about Buffy on how she lost a person she loved and then slowly fell apart from the world. That was Alyssa's last thought before she fell asleep.  
The next morning Alyssa woke up to find many relatives by her bed. "Alyssa I told u to wake u at 6:30 sharp we have a lot to do today," screamed Gabby who walked out of the room.  
Alyssa got dressed and headed downstairs to see all the girls eating pancakes and bacon.  
"Ya know that's really bad for u especially when u have to fit in a REALLY tight dress," Alyssa said grabbing a bowl and reaching for the cereal.  
The girls didn't say anything they just kept eating. Alyssa took her cereal and sat down by Gabby. They ate in silence. When they where finished they all cleaned their bowls and got ready. The girls where chaos all they did was fight over the bathroom and stab each other with their shampoos. Alyssa didn't care and got dressed. Two hours later the girls where done taking their showers and almost everyone was ready. By the time everyone was ready the girls set off to the church to get Gabby ready. They got into their cars and drove off. Alyssa was the first to arrive and saw the beautiful church and walked in.  
"Not bad. All I needs is some good pictures and a sound system," Alyssa said.  
"Can I help u miss?" Asked a very old man in all white.  
"Yes I'm here for the wedding. I'm one of the bridesmaids," Alyssa replied.  
"Yes of course please fallow me," the man said.  
She followed him to a green room with a large mirror and a few chairs.  
"Thanks," Alyssa said.  
The man didn't reply he just smiled and left. Alyssa decided to get dressed and took out her dress.  
"Thank god this dress isn't green," Alyssa laughed.  
The dress was a long baby blue dress that was so tight u couldn't breath in it. Alyssa slipped off her leather pants and her red top and got the dress on.  
"Good thing I'm thin," Alyssa muttered under her breath.  
As soon as Alyssa got her dress on the other girls walked in and started to get ready. Soon after they where all ready and waiting to go. Alyssa was to walk down first and got a little nervous. She new this wasn't her wedding but it felt like it. She then came back to her senses and started to walk down the isle.  
It was the end of the ceremony and they all cried and were very happy for them. They all got on a private plane back to LA to celebrate. Alyssa couldn't wait to see Brad and to get back to her normal well almost normal life. The plane ride was great. Champaign was flying everywhere and everyone was cheering and laughing. Alyssa stayed out of it and thought about other things. The plane landed and there was Brad waiting to take her home.  
  
Hey how did u like it? I know its the first chapter but i promise itll get good!!! Please review u know u want 2! Thanks Hotspike7 


	2. The Good the Bad and the Ugly

"Hey Brad I've missed u," Alyssa said giving him a kiss and a big hug.  
"I've missed u to Lissa," Brad said smiling. Alyssa loved it when he called her Lissa. It was her nickname that only Brad said and she felt that she belonged to him when he called her this.  
They walked through the airport to get her luggage and they waited hand in hand. God did she miss this. The luggage came and Alyssa grabbed it and walked by Brad to his car. Then behind them someone called her name.  
"Alyssa!"  
Alyssa spun around and saw Gabby running up to her.  
"Hey Alyssa where r u going? Where having a party come on u need to be there," Gabby said.  
"That's ok. I'm not really into those things and u really don't want me there anyway," Alyssa replied. "Yes I do your my cousin we've spend our lives together and I really want to share my happiness with me," Gabby said.  
"Alright but only for a while I have other things to do," Alyssa agreed.  
Gabby jumped for joy and Alyssa gave Brad the pleading look and he said he had to work tonight. Brad worked as a mechanic and had a lot of extra shifts. Alyssa continued to walk to the car and sat down. She was alone for a while in the car while Brad was putting up the luggage and she sat there motionless. Brad stepped in and started the car.  
Later that evening Alyssa got ready for Gabby's party and decided to wear leather pants and a tight white T-shirt with a really low cut v. She headed out to the car when she forgot something. Five minutes later she came out with a duffel bag with stakes and crosses and things like that. She started her car and drove to the party. She wasn't the first to arrive and not the last but it was packed with her cousin's friends, family, and some people she didn't know. She walked around looking for Gabby. There was no sign of her so Alyssa just left to go patrolling. She went out of the building to find two vamps by her car.  
"Listen guys I really don't want to fight u I have places to be so how about a rain check?" Alyssa said.  
"How about we just kill u," the vamp said.  
Alyssa kicked him into the car across from hers and threw the other vamp into a brick wall.  
"They never do it the easy way now do they?" She asked herself getting her stake from her car. The first vamp charged her with anger and Alyssa ducked sending him into the car beside her. She then staked him turning him to dust. The other vamp charged the same way and she dusted him. Pleased with the kills she got into her car and drove to Jasmine's place. She rang the doorbell and a brunette with honey eyes answered the door.  
"Hey girl wasn't expecting u until tomorrow," Jasmine said.  
"Yeah well u know me I need to get some fresh air once in a while," Alyssa replied.  
Jasmine was finishing dinner on her coffee table watching the football game on TV.  
"So I guess that means we have to kill some big bad lis," Jasmine said shoving her dinner plate in the sink.  
Alyssa didn't reply she just looked at Jasmine in a glare. She knew when Jasmine called her lis something was wrong.  
"What lis nothings wrong," Jasmine lied.  
"Yes there is tell me," Demanded Alyssa.  
"Fine, while u where gone I thought that I shouldn't patrol that much because my strong arm was gone. Anyway I did decide to patrol one night and I found very few vamps. To me lis this is bad and good. I think they might be planning a big something I'm not sure and I don't care. But I new if we got someone on our side someone big that will help us and," Jasmine said.  
"And what? Who did u want on our side?"Alyssa asked curious.  
"A guy named Angel. The web said he owns Wolfram and Hart. I checked it out considering that law firm is evil. Angel is a vamp with a soul and also a champion. Figure we could use this tough guy on our side," Jasmine continued.  
Alyssa studied her for a moment before she spoke.  
"So u think this is the right decision? Well I think so to only this guy maybe evil so we have to take every step we can," Alyssa said. "There's another thing to, he's also related in some way to Buffy. I think they where together and then split. I'm guessing he's not the one who broke her heart I'm afraid it was someone else considering they broke up many years ago," Jasmine ended.  
"Well when can we leave?" Alyssa asked.  
"Right now. His law firm is only 15minutes away and its almost 9:00 here," Jasmine said looking at her watch.  
"Let's go I would really like to meet this Angel," Alyssa said.  
Fifteen minutes later Alyssa was on the elevator of the building of Wolfram and Hart. She slowly slipped out of the elevator and saw a blonde woman at a desk. The woman didn't look up from her computer screen.  
"Hello welcome to Wolfram and Hart. Do u have an appointment with Angel?" She asked the person standing by her.  
"No. Its and emergency I need to talk to him," Alyssa said.  
The woman looked up and gasped.  
"Excuse me? Do I know u?" Alyssa asked confused.  
"No I'm sorry. Yes u can see him right this way," The woman said.  
That's when Jasmine came in and she also explained she needed to talk to him too.  
"He's almost done with a meeting. And by the way if u need anything just call my names Harmony," Harmony said.  
"How about that dress it really shows the black circles under your eyes," Alyssa said smirking at the girl. For some reason she hated her. The meeting was over and Alyssa and Jasmine both walked into the room.  
Angel gasped one of the girls looked so much like Buffy he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The other looked so much like Faith it seemed they where really here. The woman in the blonde hair spoke first. "Hi my name is Alyssa. I'm here because there's a problem with the vamps. They seem to be becoming fever and fever. We believe that another apocalypse is on its way," Alyssa said. She couldn't help but wonder that she's seen him before. She shuddered at the thought and waited for him to speak.  
"Well, um yes we've been noticing this to. There not much we've found out but id be glad for u to join us," Angel said not taking his eyes off her. She was so much like her. Her smell, her voice, her smile and even the way she thought. He then turned to the other girl who looked like Faith and he spoke.  
"I'm guessing by the way u know so much about vamps that your vampire slayers correct?" Angel asked both of them.  
"Yes we are, sorry I'm Jasmine," Jasmine said just starring at him. Jasmine thought he was absolutely hot. She looked at him with such passion and so did Alyssa. Alyssa turned away. You have a boyfriend remember. Alyssa said to her self and just smiled.  
"Well um I know you know Buffy and I want to know who made her slip into hell," Alyssa asked.  
"A evil witch killed her only I didn't get out with no scars. It was early spring and a higher power was in the area. Buffy and me set off to kill the evil but then it was to late. It turned out to be an evil witch and she killed Buffy and then tried to kill me," Angel said looking at Alyssa who brought back the painful memory.  
"So then who did she lose and fall slowly into nothing?" Alyssa asked with great concern.  
"Spike," Angel said regretting the name.  
"Spike?" Alyssa asked in confusion.  
"Spike is a vamp with a soul who Buffy fell in love with. She lost him one of her battles and she couldn't get back on track," Angel said.  
"Well I just have a few things to tell you about Buffy. First of all she turned me into this thing that has to protect all these people when I don't want it at all. I'm sorry for the circumstances but I don't want to be a slayer anymore. I've lost so much and I can't go on without something. I used to see my cousin everyday until I found out about this then I was even lucky to even see her once a year. Now she's married and I don't even know her husband," Buffy said and she stormed out of the room followed by Jasmine who took her by surprise.  
"What the hell was that?" Jasmine asked.  
"I can't stand the way he thinks she's so great," Alyssa said and headed for the elevator.  
In Angels office came a familiar voice.  
"What was that all about Peaches," Spike asked.  
"Oh just some woman who wants to yell about Buffy's decision," Angel said and shrugged it off.  
"What no one messes with Buffy," Spike said and stormed out of the room.  
"Spike no," Angel, said but it was no use stopping him.  
Alyssa was halfway to her car and she got out her keys. She fumbled around with them but just couldn't get them in. She hurt so much inside and she felt lost. That's when she heard a voice behind her and she relaxed.  
"Hello luv. I'm guessing ur the one who's been talking about Buffy," Spike said.  
Alyssa turned around to see someone else. He looked like Brad only he had bleached hair and a leather outfit.  
"Brad? What happened to you?" Alyssa asked in concern.  
"I'm not Brad you nit I'm Spike," Spike said.  
Spike? The Buffy's spike? Alyssa was confused and then she saw the way he was looking at her and she hit him. Only it went right threw him. Was he a ghost?  
"Yeah about that I'm a ghost and well I can hurt you but you cant hurt me," Spike said shrugging off the weird feeling of this girl.  
Alyssa ran she didn't know what else to do. Then she thought of something and called an old friend.  
"Hello?" A familiar voice said.  
"Casey I need your help can u be in the parking lot of Wilfrum and Hart and change a ghost caporal for a little while?" Alyssa asked.  
"Sure of course," the good witch friend said and they hung up.  
"I'm gonna get u," Spike said gaining on her.  
Soon Casey was I the parking lot setting the spell ready. Casey called Alyssa's cell and someone answered.  
"Yeah Casey what is it?" Alyssa asked.  
"I need a clear view of the guy what does he look like?" Casey asked.  
"Like my boyfriend. Don't ask questions I have to go," Alyssa said and steered by her car to see Casey ready for action. Casey saw the man and started the spell causing Spike to go solid. Alyssa turned around and punched him in the face. Spike looked at her and realized she fought just like Buffy. This side tracked him and Alyssa flew him into the nearest car.  
"You look so much like her," Spike said as he got up.  
"Who do I look like?" Alyssa asked curious.  
"Like Buffy," Spike said looking her up and down.  
That was enough Alyssa punched him and tied him down to take him to her house. 


	3. How Can I Love Again?

~ Hey sry it took so long to do this chappy its just ive been really crammed wit tests and basketball practice. Well please rr!~  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike said as Alyssa threw him on her couch.  
  
Alyssa went to her phone and called Jasmine and told her everything and to go on slaying without her.  
  
" Ok whats going on?" Spike said.  
  
"Listen. I dont have time for games and u know what u need to tell me something anyway," Alyssa said.  
  
" Ha. Thats real funny slayer! U think i will just tell u things!!" Spike said laughing to himself.  
  
" Ha. Well just see about that," Alyssa said.  
  
"So ur gonna play it out of me arnt u pet?" Spike said smiling at her.  
  
Alyssa cut his ropes and took out a pair of handcuffs and hooked him to the couch. She then went over to the phone and called Casey.  
  
"Casey? Hey it Alyssa how long until the spell is over?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Ummm not sure the spell really wasnt that telly if u know what i mean!" Casey said.  
  
"Well i need to go a have some work to do," Alyssa said ending the conversation then hung up the phone.  
  
"Well pet i guess we should continue what we started," Spike said.  
  
God how could buffy luv him? "we arnt starting anything," Alyssa said.  
  
"Now be a good vampire and tell me what i need to know. Tell me why Buffy did what she did," Alyssa said.  
  
" Why? Dont u love having the power?" Spike asked.  
  
"I do but its not for me its for Brad," Alyssa said.  
  
"Brad?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah Brad my boyfriend. See he doesnt know im a slayer and well lets just say ive put him in more than i expected," Alyssa answered.  
  
"No. Im not going to tell u," Spike said.  
  
Spike got out of his handcuffs and hit Alyssa. Alyssa got up and jumped after him. They landed on the couch punching each other. Alyssa scrambled to get him off but he was too strong. She then punched him in the nose and continued to punch him. Then all the sudden Brad came into the room.  
  
Alyssa was on top of Spike ready to punch him. " Whats going on?" Brad said.  
  
"Brad its not what it looks like," Alyssa said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey u look just like me," Spike said.  
  
Brad ran out of the house. Alyssa chased closely behind. "Spike im gonna kill u!" rage in her voice.  
  
"Brad wait," Alyssa said trying to make him stay.  
  
"No u wait. I come home and ur shagged up with another guy. So u know what its over Alyssa. Good-bye!" Brad said giving her his evil eye.  
  
"No Brad please dont," Alyssa said tears coming down her eyes. Spike was at the window looking at Alyssa and saw here face and felt her hurt. Alyssa just stood there helpless and was crying. She couldnt breathe and held her chest. She was so confused. Spike saw that her face looked exactly the same when Buffy told him she loved him. He went outside to the crying Alyssa and started to speak.  
  
"Im sry lisssa i didnt mean for this to happen," Spike said. Alyssa's heart shattered. He called her lisssa, which made her cry some more. Spike was expecting her to hit him but she just ran. Alyssa had no idea where she was going but she didnt care. Spike ran after her eventually cached up.  
  
"What do u want?" Alyssa said.  
  
"What just trying to help," Spike said.  
  
"U know what i dont need ur help," Alyssa said marching on.  
  
"i think u do," Spike said and went in for a kiss. Alyssa tried to pull away but the kiss was so familiar and she enjoyed it. Then she came back to her senses and she shoved him away. "Im sorry," she said and continued on.  
  
"Buffy i mean lisssa something is going on and im really not sure what. Look Angel, hes been having problems with the vamps for a while and then u come all, hey im a slayer and i look like Buffy. Then ur friend looks like Faith, ur boyfriend like me and oh yeah ur witch friend probably looks like Willow," Spike said.  
  
"Ive realized that to. I really did not expect for my life to just well go off in another world," Alyssa said.  
  
"ur so much like her. I think ull do just fine. I mean if ur anything like Buffy ull do great things that everybody will remember. And i really think u should go and see ur mom and dad and maybe ur other family," Spike said.  
  
Alyssa put her head down and Spike got the message.  
  
"Oh i didnt know im sorry," Spike said.  
  
"No its ok ill talk about it. It was about three weeks since i became a slayer and my mom and dad where both taken by demons. I told my parents that i was a slayer and then they died. After that i promised myself not to tell anyone. I meet Brad before i was a slayer and i couldnt tell him. Eventually i got over it and forgot about the whole telling thing and i just continued on," Alyssa said.  
  
"well if it makes u feel any better i killed my mom," Spike said.  
  
"Give me one good reason i shouldnt kill u," alyssa said.  
  
'well she was evil so i had to and even if she wasnt u couldnt kill me if ur anything like Buffy," Spike said.  
  
"Do u want to get a cup of coffee?" alyssa asked.  
  
Spike looked at her and he began to smile. He began to fall in love again and he grabbed her and slowly came down and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I think im falling for u," Spike said.  
  
"no we cant spike. I dont love u. I love Brad," alyssa said.  
  
"so. Im exactly like him only in a different time," Spike said.  
  
"No not right after what just happened i couldnt," Alyssa said beginning to cry.  
  
"Shhhh love it ok," Spike said holding her.  
  
~sorry it such a short chappy but ill try and add some more later to byzzz please rr!!~ 


	4. The Big Fight

~*~Sry its been a while ive been doing lots of things this past week! Bye the way i do realize that this fic doesnt have buffy but u never know!!(hint hint) well thankx and please rr!!!! Lisssa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Its not ok," alyssa said.  
  
"Yes it is," Spike said.  
  
"god who do u think i am? Does it look like i love u? Spike u need to just get away from me," Alyssa stood up and walked over to Pete's Cafe.  
  
Spike ran after her and started to speak  
  
"Y am i so bad? What did i do to u?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ha like u dont know!! Spike just leave i need to sort things out," Alyssa said.  
  
Spike saw her face and fell apart inside. He got angry and started walking away and yelled bck at her.  
  
"Fine its not like i need u en way!! Damn women!!" Spike went off into the graveyard to look for a place to sleep.  
  
Alyssa continued to to coffee shop and sat in a chair and called Brad.  
  
"Hello?" Brad asked.  
  
Alyssa took a deep breath and couldnt believe she was going to tell him this," Please dont be mad at me Brad i need to show u something and its very important," Alyssa said.  
  
"Y should i?" Brad asked.  
  
"Because u need to know the truth," Alyssa said.  
  
"I already know that lisssa. Ur sleeping with another guy!!" his voice raising.  
  
"Brad if u dont come ull never see me again. This is important to me and if i dont tell u it could kill me later!!" alyssa said crying.  
  
"Whats wrong? Did he hurt u?" Brad asked  
  
"No. Just please come over tomorrow night please." Alyssa was waiting for an answer but was afraid to know.  
  
"Fine. But this doesnt mean where still together," Brad said.  
  
"Deal." Alyssa said good-bye and hung up.  
  
She went outside to the street and started to walk home. She looked around at the houses and closed up shops. Her mind raced over and over she could believe this was happening. She was almost home and then stopped right there in front of her door and thought. What if im wrong about everything? Then for the first time in a long time she felt human.  
  
The next morning she woke very early. She had a big day today. Today she had to go back to work and do shopping because there was no food in the house. She slipped into the shower not knowing that Spike broke in her house last night to grab some shuteye. He heard the shower running and smiled to himself. Alyssa came out of the shower and opened the door to see Spike standing right there.  
  
"What the hell r u doing here?" Alyssa said starting to yell.  
  
"Needed a place to sleep," Spike said.  
  
Alyssa punched him and dragged him into her basement.  
  
"You are the worst vampire i have ever know!!" Alyssa said.  
  
"Thanks luv," Spike said.  
  
"Do u think this is a game? U cant just come into peoples lives and just tare it apart!!" Alyssa said.  
  
Spike just looked at her and got very angry.  
  
"U know what i didnt want this either. Do u think i like being a ghost or to watch the woman i love die?" Spike said.  
  
"U cant love Spike ur a thing a discussing evil thing!" Spike couldnt take it. He heard those words before. He attacked her and held her down to where she couldnt get free.  
  
"Im not a thing! U know nothing of me!" Spike said.  
  
"Well at least i have something to live for!" Alyssa whispered.  
  
That was the last straw he hit her hard flying her across the room. She smashed into the wall and fell to the floor. She got up a little weak and tried to punch Spike but he was too strong. He took her by the neck and flew her into another wall.  
  
Alyssa couldnt move. She tried to get up but couldnt. Spike couldnt believe what he just did and wen to see if she was alright.  
  
"Im sry i didnt mean to," Spike said hurt in his eyes.  
  
Alyssa looked at him i horror.  
  
"Yeah right," Alyssa said and tried to stand up but screamed in pain.  
  
"Let me help u," Spike said.  
  
"Dont touch me!" But it was to late Spike already picked her up and started to her bedroom.  
  
When they arrived he set her down on the bed and walked out of the bedroom into the living room where he cried.  
  
Later that night Brad called to meet Alyssa. She walked out of the house and into her car. She was going to tell Brad that she was a slayer...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again sry about the long wait!! Hope u enjoyed it please rr so i can keep writing!! Thankx lisssa 


	5. The Truth

~*~*~* Hey its me again hope u like this chappy it may be a little short so sry please rr!!~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alyssa went out into the graveyard to wait for Brad. It was a little over 9 and she began to worry.  
  
"God where is he?" Alyssa asked wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Who?" Spike said in the distance.  
  
"Brad?" Alyssa asked but turned around just to see Spike. "Oh its only u."  
  
"Yeah its me pet. So its the twin isnt it?" Spike asked.  
  
"Hes name is Brad and u and him r nothing alike," Alyssa said in disgust.  
  
"R u sure about the luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Never call me that again Spike. And im very sure now please leave," Alyssa said annoyed with him already.  
  
"What should i call u then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Alyssa. But ya know it would be great if ya didnt call me anything sense ur leaving," Alyssa said.  
  
"Dont count on that," Spike said.  
  
"Spike i have no time for games now leave before u regret it," Alyssa said.  
  
"Is that a treat Slayer?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes know leave. Please," Alyssa said.  
  
"Fine. Just dont come crying to me when ur boy toy hurts u," spike said.  
  
"Ull be the last person id come to," Alyssa said. Then she felt something. Spike suddenly looked really hot under the moonlight. 'u have a boyfriend. Or at least u did.' She looked at him and saw his face and she felt her breath go hot and cold at the same time. 'Am i falling for him? Dont think that. Stop. His so hot. Stop.' She looked away from him and he walked off.  
  
A few minutes later Brad came.  
  
"Brad! How r u?" Alyssa said hope in her eyes.  
  
"This isnt a game Alyssa. I came because u said it would kill u," Brad said hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Right. Then i guess we start to walk then," she said keeping a sharp eye out for vampires and particularly Spike.  
  
"So let me ask u something lisssa," Brad said.  
  
"Um.. sure," She whispered.  
  
"Who was that guy u where with?" Brad asked.  
  
"First of all im not with him second hes not a real guy third hes part of my past well her past. But his name is Spike nickname of course," Alyssa said a little nervous.  
  
"Then why where u on top of him?" Brad asked.  
  
"We where fighting," Alyssa said.  
  
"Did he hurt u?" Brad asked his voice raising.  
  
"Yes and no. U see theres a lot i have to tell u," So then she sat him down on a bench and told him everything. When she was done he looked pale and started to speak.  
  
"Oh god. No this cant be happening," Alyssa was expecting him to think she was crazy and she was surprised to see him believe her.  
  
"U believe me?" she asked.  
  
"Well see my sister you know Kayla. Well shes a slayer too. My mother thought she was crazy and sent her off. Until some kind of law firm proved her wrong. Since then shes been living in New York slaying vampires," Brad was to shocked to even look at her.  
  
"oh i didnt know," she said.  
  
"Alyssa i cant see u being one of them. It took everything away from her. Her life is but a memory now and she has nothing but her power," Brad looked at her and touched her face to see her smile.  
  
"shhh.. its ok. Im fine with my new power." She said.  
  
That night Brad and Alyssa talked for hours. They went home and he said he would be with her every minute of the day and promised to make her happy. Brad then returned home to see the Spike in his living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hahaha keep u waiting!!! Well en way this fic is really interesting which u may have noticed. Now since i may not be writing for a while i need to give u a little well big heads up. Buffy will come in this fic so for u buffy+Spike lovers here ya go. Alyssa and buffy r they the same? ( same wit other people Brad ect..) Well thats it so hope u like!! Please rr. If u have any ideas please email me at alyssa_vas@msn.com thankx again luv lisssa 


	6. She's Alive

A little heads up.... well joss own everything!! Sry i ment to add that in the other chappy's but oh well, well heres the new chappy!!! Hope u like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
England:  
  
"What?" a blonde woman said on the phone.  
  
"...."  
  
"What do u mean u told him i died?" She said again.  
  
"...."  
  
"Angel. I need to see him where is he?" She asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"What do u mean u dont know?" She was getting very angry.  
  
"..."  
  
"Angel shut up i going to find him weather u like it or not!" That was it she hung up and called her sister down.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Where going to L.A." She said looking at Dawn.  
  
"Buffy do we have to? I really dont want to see Angel," Dawn complained.  
  
"Where not seeing Angel. Now go upstairs and get packed we have a long trip," Buffy stopped and thought of seeing him again. The last couple of months she'd been tracking a witch by the name of Tatiana. She did big stuff the kind that willow almost got us all killed. She called Angel one night and they found her. Right in Africa recovering from her last spell. Spike must have know she was alive and told Spike she died. Angel loved protecting her but this was to far. She sat back in her chair and thought to herself I wonder what hes doing right now.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in L.A........  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" Spike said as a heavy pole stuck his nose.  
  
"You leave Alyssa alone u bastard," Brad said trying not to show his fear of the vampire.  
  
"Why should it mate? She...she's.." From then on he didnt even know why. He just couldn't stand it any more. The love of his life died then this woman shows up and he just goes.....well poetic again. Oh shit mate why did u have to bring up ur past again.  
  
"U dont even know why? Gee doesnt surprise me. Alyssa is mine and sorry to say this but who ever you loved isnt here so dont be taken my gurl go find ur own," Brad looked at the vampire and hit him with the pole again. This time Spike was ready and took the pole throwing it far from reach.  
  
"Do u know who i am? Im a vampire, im a bloody vampire! Do think that i would just let you beat me and not have a scratch on u?" Spike said laughing. Just then the door slammed open just when Spike was going to strike.  
  
"Hey Spike why dont u let go of him?" Alyssa said. She ran over to Spike and punched him making him fly of into the wall. Alyssa told Brad she could handle him and told him to stay back.  
  
Spike got up still laughing, "She was blooding amazing, that woman. God i still cant believe shes gone. All the light in her face is gone. Now all i have left is my soul. God i wish she was here." He tried to keep back the tears. Alyssa couldn't help but feel sorry. She knew how it was to lose someone u love. She lost her parents and her best friend. She always felt guilty for it.  
  
"Spike. I't sounds like u loved her so much but u have to move on. Dont make others suffer because of this. Buffy maynot be here but she will always be with u. Please just leave Brad and me alone. I know theres someone out there that will make u happy but its not me," Her tone in her voice made him feel much better. He looked at her and just felt so hurt. I cant look at her its too painful. He didnt know why he did this. Maybe because she was so happy to see that maybe he had a chance again and to blind to the hurt around him. She stopped and looked at Brad then Alyssa again. He knew what he had to do and that was to leave.  
  
"Spike, if u would like to stay for a while and clear ur head Brad would be happy to let u stay here as long as u dont kill him," Alyssa said.  
  
"No thanks. I can find a place to sleep all by my little self," And with that he left and Brad and Alyssa took each others hands and kissed the night away....... 


End file.
